Reo Mikage
Reo Mikage '御影 玲王, ''Mikage Reo) is the heir of the Mikage Corporation. Prior to entering Blue Lock he was a student at an elite high school, the same school as Seisiro Nagi. In Team V his Blue Lock ranking was #222. Appearance Reo is a young attractive man with a nice figure, during his high school he was fairly popular and had many admirers. He has purple chin length hair that is longer on the left side of his face than the other side. During matches he wears the standard Blue Lock uniform with the Team V jersey vest over it along with putting his hair into a ponytail. Personality History Reo was born as the heir of the Mikage Corporation and has a total asset of 705.8 billion yen. From an early age, Reo got anything he wanted such as games, toys, and gaming consoles. However there was nothing that he wanted for his own that wasn't easy to get his hands on, thus he wished for his own treasure to have. It was during his first year of high school that he stumbled upon a video of the World Cup and found something that he had been seeking for so long. His father refused to support his football dreams and want him to give up on it, saying that only those chosen by football itself can make a living out of it and not someone who only started now. His parents want him to graduate from an elite high school and become an elite business man who can take over the company. However, rather than being discouraged it fueled his desire even further. He was confident that he would lead his school to the nationals until he realized that the school's football club was trash because attended an elite high school. Plot The First Selection The first three matches were all won by Team V and out of the 18 goals, 6 of them were scored by Reo. '''Team V vs Team Z Reo and his teammates, Nagi and Zantetsu were eating in the canteen when they were approached by Team Z's Wataru Kuon who tried to make a deal with them. Reo thought his attempt was lame and said that people like Kuon, who are lame and spineless, are some of the things that he really can't stand. Relationships Seisiro Nagi The two of them met in high school when Reo accidentally bumped into Nagi who was sitting on the stairs playing a game on his phone. Nagi's phone slipped out of his hands and Reo was immediately taken aback when Nagi saved his phone by jumping off the stairs and resuming playing his game. When Reo found out that Nagi has never played football he was surprised and wanted to encourage him to play with him, and that they even might become pros. The fact that Nagi was reluctant made Reo want him even more, thinking that he has the talent and that he was chosen by football. They ended up playing football together and eventually in Blue Lock where they were put in Team V. Reo respects Nagi and often does what he asks such as giving him a piggyback ride or going to dinner because Nagi's hungry. According to Zantetsu Tsurugi, Reo is too protective of Nagi and that is shown when he defends Nagi whenever he skips practice. Reo explains that Nagi is his very own treasure. Trivia * Reo ranked #9 in the first popularity poll with 624 votes. * His most used app is the stocks app. * His favorite movie is "The Truman Show". * His favorite soccer player is Cristiano Ronaldo. * His favorite manga is "Ushijima the Loan Shark".